Just What I Needed
by xx Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy xx
Summary: Prequel/Sequel to Dirty, Sexy Knights in Paris, told from Draco and Hermione's point of view. Fic is stand alone. Dramione, Rosius. Truly terrible smut scene at one point... M for a reason folks!


**A/N: So this is a semi-sequel semi-prequel to Dirty Sexy Knights... It's what happened from Hermione and Draco's point of view, hints of Rose/Scorpius, mostly Hermione/Draco. POV switches every time you see ~H~ or ~D~. Happy reading, Ani. **

**June 5****th****, 2021**

Damn, I hate my life. I'm going to be sick. There's no way around it. Sick as a dog, vomiting my guts out forever type sick. I'm in so much trouble. Not me specifically, but she's going to be.

You see, my wife's pregnant. No big deal right? Second marriage and all that, time to have another kid, one's already fifteen, time.

You see, my wife and I haven't had sex in four months.

I just want to know who he is, you know? I mean, drinking myself into a stupor is just fine and all, I just… I wish I knew.

Worst part? It's my birthday. Good Merlin, I hate my life. My first wife, dies in my arms. Second wife? Sleeps with someone behind my back. You know what? I'm swearing off younger women entirely. It's just the way to go from here. No more younger women. I'm going to find myself a nice older woman and have lots of sex. No commitment, just sex. That could be good. Maybe better than marriage? Oh, who am I kidding? I'm the type of guy who needs to be tied down. Haven't changed since Hogwarts. Started dating Pansy in third year, didn't break up with her until seventh year when she cheated on me with that bastard. Don't want to talk about him. Now? I'm 41, and my wife is cheating on me. Fan fucking tastic.

I slammed my head down on the bar.

"Take it easy, Draco," Hannah, the barmaid, said.

"Whiskey," I said.

"Go home," she suggested. The nicest thing about Hannah Longbottom is that she's very nice. The other thing is that we've shared moments since Scor and Frank hang out a lot.

"No home anymore," I muttered, feeling tears well up. She stared at me with concern.

"Draco are you okay?" she asked. Well that's a stupid question.

"Astoria's been dead for three years," I said. "Gloria's cheating on me," I said. "Pansy cheated on me at Hogwarts. All my relationships are doomed," I sobbed.

"Where's Scorpius?" she asked.

"He doesn't know yet," I said.

"You can't go home like this," she said kindly, draping my arm around her shoulders and dragging me towards one of the rooms. "Stay here. You'll go home in the morning," she said, throwing me the key. "Free of charge." I smiled gratefully through my tears and fell onto the bed before blacking out.

~D~

**June 6****th****, 2021**

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, trying desperately not to cry. I can't believe this is happening. This isn't happening. "I've been in love with you for 28 years, we've been married for 20 of those years and you're leaving me?" He looked trapped, but I didn't care. "Is she pregnant or something?" He bit his lip guiltily. "Oh my god she's pregnant." I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry. "So she's begging you to leave your wife so you two can get married?" I demanded.

"She's sort of… married, too," he said. I closed my eyes. This can't be happening. Is this karmic justice for killing people in the war? I think I'm in shock. I think I need a drink. Oh god, my kids.

"What about the kids?" I asked desperately. Why am I trying to make him stay? Is that what I'm doing? Or am I trying to keep my kids lives from getting as fucked up as mine is?

"I think I should be the one to tell them," he said.

"That will have to wait a moment," Harry said, sounding pissed from behind us. I turned around as he stormed up the remaining steps and punched Ron across the face. Out of instinct, I reached to stop him, before I realised I really didn't care. Ron fell back onto the floor.

"Fuck, mate," he said, sitting back up. Harry leaned down and grabbed him by the collar.

"Mate?" he asked, sounding demonic. "I'm not your mate, Ronald."

"Maybe we could talk instead of you killing me," Ron suggested.

"Maybe you deserve to die," Harry whispered harshly.

"Whoa, man, I think you're a bit out of line," Ron said.

"Out of line? I'm out of line? Did _I_ cheat on _my_ wife?" he spat, growing increasingly louder.

"No," Ron replied. "Because we would've killed you!" Oh Merlin this won't end well. Of course it won't end well…

"And I'm going to kill you!" Harry shouted.

"Like hell you are!" Ron replied. "I'm a father!"

"And what am I?" Harry demanded, still at elevated volume. "Dragon shit!? I have three kids, for your information, you low life scum bag! You had two children and a wife who loved you!" Oh god, the past tense hurts more than it should considering the circumstances.

"Yeah, well I was too young, too immature," Ron replied. Too immature to what? Too immature to love me? Or to immature to realise he shouldn't have fucked around with someone else's wife?

"Oh, so fucking another guy's wife behind your wife and his back is always the way to go!" Harry yelled. I heard a shocked intake of breath from behind me. Hugo was standing on the stairs.

"Mum?" he asked. "What's going on?" I sniffed and walked down the stairs to him. He looked freaked out.

"Your father… is having an affair," I said, and just hearing the words come out of my mouth made me cringe. "I know your father can do no wrong in your eyes, but, this is wrong, Hugh," I said, trying desperately to make him understand. He stared at me with uncomprehending eyes.

"Who's fault is it?" he asked quietly. Fault?

"Who's fault?" I asked dumbly. Wow… Now I'm just plain stupid too.

"It's your fault, isn't it?" he asked. My fault? Oh Merlin, what if this is my fault? I made it too hard for him to love me… "Nice going, mum," he said, standing up and walking away. Oh Merlin. What if Rose decides to stay with Ron too? What if I lose everything in this one moment? As the terrible thought crossed my mind, Rose came running downstairs, crying.

"Mum," she sobbed throwing herself into my arms. "How can he"- she broke off, crying. "Why would he do that to you?" she asked. I swallowed, trying not to let myself go.

"I don't know," I said. Apparently, she saw through me and looked me in the eye.

"Mum, this isn't your fault," she said. "You're bloody fucking perfect and if father can't see that he's a bloody fucking idiot." Normally, I wouldn't condone that sort of language, but under the circumstances. Circumstances. That's all my life is, isn't it? One circumstance after another. At Hogwarts, I could break the law because of the circumstances. After Hogwarts, I could get so far in my career because of the circumstances of my unique acquaintance with the law. Now, I can let my daughter swear because of the circumstances.

~H~

**June 7****th****, 2021**

"The lights are spinning, Dad," Scorpius said. "And they're furry. Are lights supposed to be furry?" I shook my head and regretted it.

"Nope," I said. "Lights aren't furry. You should never drink this much," I added, handing him the bottle. He took a drink.

"Probably not," he replied. "You're prolly right. I shouldn't drink this much. I might let things slip," he said. What things could he possibly slip? He has no things. "I'm in love with Rose Weasley," he said serenely. I choked.

"As in the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley?" I demanded.

"Yeah," he said. "Except she hates me because after Mum died I called her a whore and she hasn't spoken to me since, except for my birthday last year, when I accidentally told everyone in my year in Slytherin and Gryffindor that I wanted to shag her, including her, since we were playing truth or dare with veritaserum, and that was after Al made me take all my clothes off," he rambled on. I need to work on raising my son better. "But since then we haven't spoken, and I don't like it because I think I love her, Dad," he continued.

"Does she look anything like her mother?" I asked. Now, don't give me that accusing glare. I realize she's married to the guy of her dreams and everything, but she's still beautiful. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, think Hermione Granger is beautiful and that she shouldn't be marred by the name Weasley.

"I think so…" Scorpius said. "She's got the gorgeous chocolate eyes… and she's really smart, and she was my best friend…" he said. "And I fucked it up." He looked me dead in the eyes. "At least it wasn't your fault Gloria shacked up with someone else," he said before falling asleep. Is it bad when a fifteen year old can put everything in perspective for you? It isn't my fault she left. Not my fault at all.

~D~

**June 8****th****, 2021**

I looked sadly at my house. I looked even more sadly at my son, standing under his father's arm and wondered for the umpteenth time why he didn't love me more than he loved Ron. I probably won't ever know.

"You know you can stay with us?" Ginny said again. I smiled sadly.

"I know, I just… I feel like I should be with just Rose, you know?" I said. Rose twitched in her sleep in the back seat. Ginny nodded.

"But if you ever need somewhere," she said leadingly. I nodded in response and turned back to look out the wind shield. I can't believe I'm getting divorced. I was always a one man kind of girl. What if I stay that way? What if the only person I ever love dumps me for a tramp?

"I'm going to miss family dinners," I said, referring to the dinners of the Weasley clan, to which I assumed I would no longer be invited, now that I wasn't going to be a Weasley anymore.

"You're going to miss them?" Ginny said. "Are you kidding? Mum disowned Ron after Dad cursed him for being an idiot. We're keeping you and kicking him out." I stared at her. "Mum would much rather have you than him," she explained. I felt myself smile a little. I'm okay with stealing his family after he stole my heart.

Ginny dropped us off at the Leaky Cauldron, where Neville and Hannah greeted us with hugs.

"So this is going to be your apartment," Hannah said, showing us the two roomed flat in the hotel part of the Leaky Cauldron. "You share a bathroom, and have a mini kitchen." I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you both so much," I said. "When is rent due?" They exchanged looks that said I was crazy.

"Rent?" Neville asked.

"You know, payment for the rooms," I said.

"Oh! You mean the nonexistent sum of money we wouldn't even dream of making you pay?" Hannah asked.

"You're very kind, but that's not right," I said. "I'm not a charity case," I said. "I'm just… pathetic," I said. Hannah smiled kindly at me. "Besides, Rose will probably eat you out of house and home," I said.

"I heard that!" she yelled from the back room.

"And Alice and Frank will probably do the same to you," she said. I smiled softly. "Can I get you anything?" she asked. I shook my head. She turned to go.

"Wait, Hannah," I said quietly. "Do you know… who she was? I mean, you're a barmaid, you hear things…" I said. She nodded.

"Gloria Malfoy," she said. "Draco's wife." My jaw dropped.

"She was barely younger than me?" I demanded. Hannah looked confused.

"No, no, she was much younger than you," she said. "You're thinking of Astoria, his first wife." Draco's been married twice? "She died three years ago," she elaborated. Oh, god. And now his second wife left him…

"I actually feel bad for him," I said, surprising myself. She nodded.

"I know how you feel," she said. "Well, I'll leave you to yourself," she said. I nodded mutely and closed my door.

"Rosie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mum?" she replied, looking out of her bedroom door.

"So you've picked that one?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh, okay," I said.

"Are you going to be okay, mum?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I think I'll be fine," I said. I hope I will be anyways.

~H~

**August 18****th****, 2021**

I sat down at the barstool at the Leaky Cauldron. Today. I find out today after two months who she was fucking around with behind my back. Ron Fucking Weasley. Merlin I hate that man.

"Draco, what can I get you?" Hannah asked. "Haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Whiskey," I replied. "I just found out who Gloria cheated with," I said. Hannah looked at me as she poured the whiskey. "Of course, you probably knew already," I said. She nodded. "I feel worse for Hermione than I do for me," I said.

"She feels pretty bad for you too," Hannah replied.

"She knows?" I asked.

"She's been living here with her daughter for two months," Hannah said.

"Oh, Merlin," I muttered, taking a drink. Scorpius couldn't know, could he? He'd have been here in a heartbeat, trying to comfort her, that poor bastard.

"Draco?" a surprised voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Hermione herself staring at me in shock. She was even more beautiful than I remember her being. Oh fuck… I'm falling for Hermione Granger.

"Hey, Hermione," I said, standing up quickly. "You look great," I said. She smiled in a confused way.

"Thank you, so do you," she said. She sat down at the bar next to me.

"Usual?" Hannah asked. She nodded.

"Hermione Granger drinks…" I said, smiling a little. "My world is destroyed," I added. She smiled a little bit at me.

"My husband left me for your wife," she said. "I have a right to drink."

"Yes you do," I replied. I can't believe she got to the chase quite that fast. Ah well, I'll just drink some more.

~D~

I could feel myself laughing hysterically at something, I just wasn't sure what.

"And do you remember when Umbridge turned you into a ferret?" I asked, laughing and hiccoughing at the same time.

"And do you remember when you dated Viktor Krum?" Draco replied, laughing the same way. I can't believe this. I'm sitting in my apartment, drunk, with Draco Malfoy, actually having an enjoyable time. What is the world coming to? Suddenly, I was very, very glad of the fact Rose was spending the night at Harry and Ginny's.

"Oh, Merlin, don't bring that one up," I said.

"Hey, you try having your anatomy crushed into the shape of a ferret!" he exclaimed. I giggled.

"Hogwarts was just bad in general for us, wasn't it?" I asked, falling backwards on my bed.

"Yeah, it was," he replied. "I mean, we hated each other. That in itself is bad." He fell down next to me.

"I didn't _hate_ you," I said. Okay, maybe I did, but I definitely thought he was hot.

"Yes you did," he said. "I thought you were pretty hot though," he said. I turned over on my side to stare at him.

"You, Draco Malfoy, thought I, Hermione Granger, was hot?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah," he said. "Come on, you didn't find me the least bit attractive?"

"Well, I did but that's a different story. You're still… whereas I'm not," I said.

"Oh, why would you think that? Because your asshole of a husband shacked up with my wife? Because honestly, he's the one who got screwed over there," he said. "You're much more sexy than Gloria was." I smiled.

"It's sexier," I corrected. He chuckled.

"And you're smarter too," he added. I smiled again.

"You're a lot sweeter than you used to be," I said. He smiled. I'm lying on my bed, smiling at Draco Malfoy while he calls me sexy. What is going on in the world?

"I'm more sexy too," he said. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him.

"Sexier," I corrected.

"So you agree?" he asked. I laughed.

"Maybe," I conceded. "You've definitely aged well," I said. He smiled his great smile I'd never noticed in Hogwarts. "Did you ever smile at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Just evilly," he said. "Did you?" I smiled softly. I think I like where this night could be going. He reached out and gently touched my cheek. I smiled wider and leaned towards him. He leaned back towards me until his lips gently pressed against mine. I would like to say that that's where it ended, but I'd be lying. That's not where it ended.

I kissed him back eagerly, wrapping my arm around him and scooting closer. The hand that had been on my cheek slowly trailed down my side, before finding the hem of my shirt. There was no fevered kissing like we were eighteen or anything, no rush. He (rather deftly) pulled my shirt over my head, and flipped me over so he was lying on top of me. He had far too many clothes on. I unbuttoned his shirt rather quickly and slipped it off his still strong shoulders. He reached down and pulled my leg up around his waist, making me glad I'd chosen to wear a skirt today. I reached down and undid his belt, hand accidentally brushing his manliest parts. He groaned lightly. I smirked and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down along with his boxers. Let me tell you… Draco Malfoy is incredibly well built. Unbelievably well built. He let go of my leg in order to pull my skirt off, bringing my underwear down with it. I moaned softly as his hand trailed back up my leg. He hoisted it back up around his waist before resuming kissing me. Oh come on already. He reached down between us and guided himself in. Let me reiterate the 'unbelievably well built' comment. Goddamn, that woman was insane. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in. I moaned. He smirked the trademark smirk. Slowly we built up a rhythm until I was gasping his name. Suddenly, and incredibly violently, I came.

"Oh Merlin, Draco," I moaned. Mere moments later, he came as well, shaking a little as he did. We collapsed panting on the bed and he wrapped the blankets around us.

"How long had it been for you?" I eventually muttered, my head lying on his chest.

"Eight months," he replied, kissing the top of my head. "You?"

"Only six months for me," I replied.

"This is horrible of me, but I really, really want to go tell Weasel that we just had sex," he said. I laughed.

"I really do too," I said.

**December 18****th****, 2021**

I walked into the Burrow den, only to discover Ron was having an argument with his parents. The argument stopped when I walked in.

"Hermione, darling!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging me. "How are you?" she asked.

"Really well, actually," I said. "I heard Ginny was here," I said by way of explaining my presence.

"Oh, yes, she and Harry are just out back," Arthur said. I nodded.

"Perhaps I'll want to stay in here for a little bit?" I asked mildly. The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched.

"Hermione," Ron said sounding strained. I turned around as if just noticing him.

"Oh!" I said, sounding surprised even to my own ears. "Ronald. How's the fiancé?" He looked unsure as to if he should be scared I was going to kill him or not.

"She's good," he said. "How are you?"

"Fantastic," I replied, without a hint of sarcasm. "I've even got myself a boyfriend," I added. Ron looked shocked.

"Do you now?" he asked. I nodded happily.

"He's just parking," I said. "We're picking Ginny and Harry up so we can go get the kids for the Winter Holidays," I explained. "His son's staying at Hogwarts with his girlfriend, but Rose is coming home. Is Hugh going to be here for Christmas?" I asked.

"That's actually what we were fighting about," Ron said. "I want him to spend Christmas with me and Gloria, but Mum wants him to be here."

"I think you should listen to your mother, Ron. She's very wise," I said serenely.

"You know, I'm a little surprised you're not trying to kill me," he said. I smiled broadly.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be having a heart attack soon enough," I said brightly as I heard heavy footsteps kicking off snow on the front porch. The door swung open.

"Mione?" Draco called.

"In here!" I called back. "Ron, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend," I said as Draco stepped into the den. Both men's faces fell in shock. Ron's eyes went buggy.

"Why's he here?" they asked me at the same time.

"I don't know, honey," I said to Draco. "I think he's trying to argue with his mother."

"He does realize it's futile, right?" Draco asked. I shrugged.

"Apparently he's forgotten since being disowned," I said.

"Draco! Can I get your hand?" Molly yelled from the kitchen. She'd already gotten started on the cooking for Christmas.

"Of course, Molly!" he called back. "I'll see you in a minute?" he asked me. I nodded, kissing him quickly. He ran off into the kitchen.

"You're dating Draco fucking Malfoy?" Ron spluttered.

"Do try to pick your jaw up off the floor. It's quite unattractive there," I said coldly.

"Malfoy? You're dating the ferret?" he said.

"It's not too far from the tree, since you're a Weasel," I said.

"But it's Draco Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed. I shrugged.

"He's sweeter than you, and he doesn't cheat on me," I said. "Not to mention, he's better in bed." Ron looked manic.

"You've slept with him?" he growled. I raised my eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"Quite a lot," I replied. Ron looked disgusted.

"I don't believe you," he said. "You're a terrible influence on Rose."

"I don't agree with that," I said. "She doesn't either. She hates Scorpius Malfoy, but she's quite fond of Draco. He's a good father figure for a girl of her age," I said. "Better than you."

"What about the fact her mother's living up to her newspaper titles?" Ron demanded. I raised my eyebrow.

"You're calling me a scarlet woman?" I asked. "Forgive me while I try not to laugh," I said. "Yes, forgive me. My husband cheated on me and I moved on with my life. I must be a slut," I mocked. Ron glared at me. "I'm sorry but you don't get to criticize my life."

~H~

"Can I go hit him?" I whined, while rolling out cookie dough. Molly tried to force back a smile. I may hate Ron Weasley with all my being, but I love his family, and his ex-wife. Yes, love. I'm in love with Hermione Granger. I can't deny that. I'm never going to try again. Now I just have to tell her I love her.

"No, you may not," she said.

"Please?" I asked.

"You may not act like a sixteen year old boy because of the absence of them," she said. I pouted.

"He acted like one first," I said, cutting gingerbread men out of the dough. She snickered. The kitchen door swung open.

"No, no, no. It's 'There once was a man from Nazgul, with red spots all over his tool. The doctor, a cynic, said 'get out of my clinic and wipe off that lipstick you fool,'" Ginny was saying as she and Harry walked in. "Hi, Mum," she said. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, you're forty. I'm not going to begrudge you a dirty limerick," Molly replied. I snickered.

"Hey, Draco," Ginny said. She was easily the most supportive of the Middle generation of Weasley's of my relationship with Hermione.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"My dearest youngest son has arrived," Molly said, gesturing to the living room.

"May I please hit him?" I whined.

"It's only fair, Mum," Ginny said. "Harry got to deck him. Why shouldn't Draco?" I nodded in agreement with her.

"I mean, he did steal my wife," I said. "Of course, I've since stolen his… He's really the one who got the short end of the stick."

"I'm glad you think so," Hermione said from the doorway.

"Is he gone?" I asked in unison with Ginny and Harry.

"Yes," she said.

"I can't hit him," I said, scowling at the gingerbread man. Hermione smiled at me. She has a great smile.

"How'd you get him to go away?" Ginny asked.

"Not around your mother," Hermione said. Ginny smiled. This I want to hear.

"We've gotta go," Harry said. "If we want to actually pick them up from the train on time," he added.

"I'll tell you in the car," Hermione said. We sat down, Harry driving, and sped off towards Kings Cross.

"So how did you get him to go away?" Ginny demanded. Harry and I exchanged looks. I shook my head fondly.

"Told him Draco was a better fuck," Mione said. Ginny's jaw dropped. My jaw dropped. Harry snickered.

"Hermione Granger," Ginny admonished, slapping her on the knee. "I am so proud of you!" she exclaimed. Harry laughed. I grinned stupidly.

"You were telling the truth, right?" I asked, momentarily panicked.

"Oh yeah," Mione said. "Don't worry," she said. "Gloria really is an idiot."

"So's Ron," I said. Mione is amazing in bed. She really is. That man is a dipshit, because Gloria really isn't.

"I feel we don't want to be in the middle of this," Harry said to Ginny. She smirked.

"I'm inclined to agree," she responded. "Would you like us to leave?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's fine," Mione replied. "Besides, we're almost here."

~D~

**July 19****th****, 2022**

"Why Mum?" Rose demanded. "Why are you doing this to me?" I just smiled.

"Because it's a nicer place than this apartment," I responded.

"But Mum!" she exclaimed, throwing her school robes back in her trunk. "I can't live with Scorpius!" I sighed.

"You'll do just fine. You sleep on different floors on opposite sides of the house," I explained again. "You'll have your own bathroom," I coaxed. She glared at me and screwed the caps back on to all her ink.

"He called me a whore, Mum," she pleaded. I sighed.

"I know. Draco and I have talked about that. Scorpius has apparently tried, on numerous occasions, to apologize but you won't hear him out," I said. She glared.

"I still don't know why we have to move in with them," she said.

"Because, Rose," I said. "I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him," I explained. She sighed and closed her trunk.

"I'm done packing," she said. I smiled.

"You know, if you don't like this idea, you can go live with your father," I suggested teasingly.

"I am. I'm going to go live with my dad," she said. I looked at her in confusion. "Draco," she explained. I smiled.

"Thank you."

~H~

**June 6****th****, 2023**

I grinned excitedly. I was getting married. Again. For the third time. What's that old saying? Third time's the charm? I think that'll be true for me.

"Dad?" Scorpius called from the door.

"Come on in, Scor," I said. He let himself in. "How do I look?" I asked, gesturing to my black dress robes. He smiled at me.

"Smashing. What about me?" he asked. His silver and green dress robes looked like something I would have worn at Hogwarts.

"Top notch," I replied.

"Do you think she'll have me?" he asked.

"Someday," I said. "Give it time." We heard a loud knocking from down the hall and what sounded like Ron.

"I'm going to go deal with that, don't bother yourself," Scor said. "This is your day, Dad. I'll deal with Hermione's pissy ex." He left the room. I looked once more at my appearance. Dressed to kill. I stepped out into the hall as Ron started to storm away.

"You're too late," I said. "You lost both of them," I said. He turned around and started to storm back towards me. "Give up," I advised. He stared at me.

"I hate you," he said.

"Feeling's mutual," I said. "Get the fuck out of my house." He turned on the spot and apparated away. Damn, I love my life.


End file.
